Found - A CreepyPasta FanMade Story
by KhurseKiller
Summary: 3 different CP Organizations with one goal in mind: to take out those liberating nightmares. Slendy, Zalgo, and Khurse (My OC) are the leaders of each, with their members to follow. But will there be triumph? Or will there be chaos? A fan made story based on Romance, Action, Suspense, Betrayal and Mystery. MC: Jane the Killer. OC: Khurse.
1. Chapter 1

****((Hi hi! So this is basically the story about the CreepyPastas - All in which are divided into organizations and facilities. These organizations are to take down targets who have been suspecting the Pasta's or have been greedy with their own selfish ways (in a sense, the Pasta's are the good/bad guys, either way you look at it.) Our main character is in first person, Jane the Killer, while our other characters are told in third person. I kinda tweaked some of the stories to fit the plot- Jane gaining her name slowly while also still being burned by Jeff the Killer, Laughing Jack still having his story but also encountered her when she was younger, etc. If there is ever a dull moment where something is wrong or there is a spot that I have miswrote, please feel free to comment! Thank you all for the support and I hope you will enjoy.))****

 ** **FOUND****

 **-** ** **written by Khurse****

 **Chapter 1**

 **It's raining again outside. The heater sputters silently at the end of the room as the light sound of distant thunder echoed briefly. I sighed. I hated the rain. The book withheld in my hands dropped with a thud in my lap. 'This is boring,' I thought to myself. 'What the hell am I going to do?' I looked over at the small blue digital clock. 11:32 p.m. It's almost time.. Mom and Dad's date of death.**

 **There was a loud boom outside as a quick flash of light engulfed the room. I flinched, letting the book go and causing it to fall to the floor. The lamp by my bedside flashed briefly before the electricity went out completely. Only the sound of rain and my faint breathing could be heard.**

 **Suddenly there was a knocking noise. It sounded like someone was at the front door.. but in a storm such as this? I threw my legs over the side of the bed, puzzled by the noise, and stood, using the flashes of lightning as my light source.**

 **When I reached the door, I grasped the doorknob and opened the door, peering down the hall towards the set of stairs. Jace, my little brother, opened his bedroom door and looked towards me. "Jane..?" I smiled at him reassuringly then shooed him back into his room.**

 **There was another knock at the door, louder this time. I stepped towards the stairs, placing my foot on the first step. The wind outside began to pick up, the thunder growing louder. The cold wooden flooring felt almost frozen under my barefoot. I shivered as I neared the bottom panel, one step forward.**

 **Then another.**

 **Then another..**

 **The shutters on the windows began to bang against the window.**

 **Then another step.**

 **Then another...**

 **The wind was screaming now, the rain pattering faster.**

 **Then another step…**

 **I finally reached the bottom step, my heartbeat erupting in my chest as if it were wanting to escape. The door loomed over me several feet away. I walked towards it and made a gulping noise, grabbing the flashlight from the side table next to the entrance. As I flicked it on..**

 **BOOM. BOOM. BOOM The door was being banged on now. I grunted under my breath and called out. "Give me a minute!" But just as I grabbed the door know, a loud, splintering explosion erupted from the door. I cried out and fell backwards, landing on my backside.**

 **The wind and rain had died down, the thunder distant once again. Somehow the flashlight had positioned itself perfectly after I dropped it, the beam spotlighting the door. I gasped lightly under my breath.**

 **There was a huge split running vertically along the face of the door. I examined it from where I was, too in shock to move. "Wha..what.."**

 **And then.. I heard a voice somewhere inside my mind, clear and loud.. and familiar. ``"...Let me iiinnn.. Jaaannne.."`` I quickly stood up, snapping out of the shock and bolting towards the stairs, completely forgetting about the flashlight. The voice continued to get louder as I grew closer upstairs.**

 **Jace's door was opened slightly when I reached the top. Without thinking, I barged in.. to find an empty room. The voice chuckled amusingly. I look over to the darkest corner of the room and see a faded silhouette. My mind immediately recognized it not being her younger brother but someone else.**

 **I ran out of the room and into my own, locking the door behind me. I panted slightly to myself, a small smile on my face. At first I thought I had escaped.. until an overwhelming odor beckoned me to turn and see the source of the stench. As I did so, a flash of lightning outside the window illuminated my room, causing me to scream and buckle to my knees.**

 **Jace's body was sprawled out across my bed, limp and lifeless. Blood soaked the entire covering, his organs sliced individually and l lain ot by his corpse. His eyes were scooped out of his sockets, his brains snaking out of his mouth and nose.**

 **I covered my mouth to muffle more screams that escaped, sobbing violently as I leaned against the door. There was a knock against it, silent but loud enough to know. I drew in a quick breath, calling out loudly. "GO AWAY!" I shook more violently as I sobbed harder.**

 **Something sparked inside of me as the familiar voice whispered against the door. "Jane. It's me.. Jeff?" I stiffened up at the name. 'Him? Why is he here?!' I cleared my throat and spoke in a demanding tone. "..What do you want." I listened as a sigh escaped the male, a small noise scraping the door as he leaned against it. "..I only want you.."**

 **I wiped my eyes, smiling dementedly. "So. You've come to finish me off at last, huh?" He chuckled at the response and spoke in a hoarse voice. "No." I frowned at this. He was the one who killed my friends, my parents, my little brother.. so why.. "Jane," he said, interrupting my thoughts. "I'm here because I want to team up with you."**

 **Ok, now I'm interested. "Is that all?" He remained silent after I asked the question, as if he were afraid to speak. I bit my lip and stood. 'Maybe.. he's trying to trick me,' I think to myself. I unlock the door and open it before backing away. He stood there in the same bloody white hoodie, dress pants and dress shoes. His singed black hair hung over his face, covering his permanent smile and always open eyes. The story of him cutting out his eyelids and carving a smile that reached his ears comes flooding back.**

 **He looks at me. "Jane," he sighs. I gulp and look to his hoodie pocket, where the handle of his blade is sticking out. As he came close, I lunged towards it, crying out lightly. He sidesteps and grabs my wrist, spinning me around and pinning me against the wall. I cry out. His grip is tight against my wrist. "You don't understand. I've come back.. because I want you. And only you.." She looked back at him and snarled under her breath. Is he confessing?**

 **"That's impossible!" He leans into me and I shiver. His body heat offers warmth to mine. "I've felt this way about you for a while now.." "..then why didn't you tell me sooner?" He paused then released me, moving away. I hold my wrist and look to him. "..I was afraid.. that you wouldn't understand me."**

 **Something inside me sparked to life once more, a familiar feeling that brings back distant memories. "Well duh. You murdered my friends and family right in front of me. You poured gasoline on me, set me on fire and left me to die." I motion to the do rag wrapped around my head, turning to show off the scars on my face. "How can I understand?"**

 **Jeff widened his smile and chuckled hoarsely, his eyes shining slightly. "I wanted you to understand how it felt to suffer the way I did. To know what I really felt on the inside."**

 **Suddenly, lightning flashed outside, the light reflecting over the shadows across the room. I looked over at my dresser, seeing something out of the corner of her eye. There was a black box wrapped in a white bow, sitting in the middle. I look back at Jeff as he walked towards the window. He seemed distant now, his smile only shown from the bloody scars.**

 **I walked towards the box and unwrap it, pulling the top off to peer inside. There was a mask, same color as my bleached skin, with black net eyes and black lips; a black wig with beautifully stitched long black hair; a short black dress; and black leg straps to hold up small throwing knives.**

 **I look back at Jeff again. He was watching me now with content, scraping his knife over his pants. It began to rain again as the silence between us grew tremendously. The wheels in our heads began to turn as we stared. Finally, Jeff tilted his head, somehow making his gaze serious. "Please," he spoke. "You have to help me." I swallowed the lump in my choice**

 **I don't have a choice..**

 **I have to help.**

 **I nodded. After about 5 minutes of changing in the bathroom, I enter my room again, placing several knives I previously owned into the straps. Jeff looked up and stood, putting away his knife. "Ready?" I sigh, putting the mask on and strapping on my boots. "I'm ready." He smiled and nudged my arm, walking past me. "Then let's get going. Slendy and Ben are waiting for us outside of the city."**

 **I looked around my room for the last time, refusing to look at the corpse. When I stop my gaze upon the mirror, I see the photo of my and Jace eating ice cream with our parents at a carnival near the Midwest. A small tear leaked down my cheek under the mask as I took it and put it in a pouch within my boot. With one more quick look around, I exit the place that used to be home to me.**

 **-END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

((Hi hi! So this is basically the story about the CreepyPastas - All in which are divided into organizations and facilities. These organizations are to take down targets who have been suspecting the Pasta's or have been greedy with their own selfish ways ( in a sense, the Pasta's are the good/bad guys, either way you look at it. ) Our main character is in first person, Jane the Killer, while our other characters are told in third person. I kinda tweaked some of the stories to fit the plot - Jane gaining her name slowly while also still being burned by Jeff the Killer, Laughing Jack (LJ) still having his story but also encountered her when she was younger, etc. If there is ever a dull moment where something is wrong or there is a spot that I have miswrote, please feel free to comment! Thank you all for the support and I hope you will enjoy.))

 _ **FOUND**_

 _-written by_ _ **Khurse**_

Chapter 2

Jeff set that aside and continued on. There were more important matters to attend to He did have time to cheer her up at the moment. Besides, he knew that he hated him..

He placed his hands in his hoodie pocket. The moo was glistening down on them, tree lining the back side of the trail as they walked up the hillside. There was a wooded area on the other side. Jeff finally spoke up. "We'll be going to the front part of the forest. We'll meet them in there."

Jane picked up her pace and glanced up to him through her mask. "You keep talking about them.. Just, who are they?" Jeff looked to the treeline, spotting a single one that was forcefully pushed over. "..You'll see. They are good people.. Just like me. And you." Jane snorted in response and shook her head lightly.

The treeline started to slowly shrink out as they grew closer. Jeff kept his expression in front of him as he walked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something swiftly moving to the side. He turned to look, but only saw absolute stillness, not a sound to be heard except for their footsteps. Jane stopped and turned to him. "What's up?" He remained quiet, watching for any other movement.

"Jeff?" He looked to Jane. She had her left hand balled into a fist, the other reaching for her knife. He sighed and continued walking. "Come on. We're almost there."  
Suddenly she inhaled sharply, and the sound of crunching on the ground was swiftly getting closer. Jeff, his knife already palmed, turned and dashed around Jane. The movement subsided and a figure leaped towards him, tackling him. Before he made contact, Jeff sliced his knife upwards. It was simply caught in a set of canine teeth, and, with a slight shake, the knife was thrown for his hand. Jane watched with delight, both of her small kunai drawn from her leg pouches.

Jeff looked at the creature as the moonlight bounced on it. He felt a tinge of dumbstruck and laughed. "Oh come one, Smile. What're you doing sneaking up on me for?" The creature barked. Its red texture beamed as its Demon Appearance was glowing. He climbed off of Jeff, picking the knife up in his mouth and taking off into the forest with it. "Hey!" Jeff called, laughing and running after him.

I snorted as I put my knives away, walking the direction the other two had ran. The woods sprawled out in front of me, calling out to me, beckoning me to enter at my own will. I frowned as I attempted to search for the male, trying to find out if I could hear him. Surprisingly I cannot. And even if he were calling out, he would have to be distant enough that they're out of my range.

The ground beneath me grew soft as it turned into a moss covering. The trees began to surround me, engulfing my presence, taking in my human nature for itself. I whistled loudly. The echo bounced around in every direction, carrying itself throughout the forest.

Suddenly Jeff popped out from a bush next to me, leaves tangled in his hair. Smile walked around the side, sitting on the ground beside him. This time, its form was different: it looked a smiling full grown husky. I stopped walking, staring at it. Jeff look to it as well and laughed. "Oh yeah. Jane, this is Smile Dog. We call him Smile." It wagged its tail and barked. I smirk and walk towards them.

There was a shadowy loom creeping up behind them, a dark figure moving closer. I stopped moving and gasped beneath my mask. The figure bore a dark suit.. And he was expression. Literally expressionless- he didn't have a face. I examined him more now, realising there are tentacles waving around him and that his feet were not touching the ground as he came closer.

I step back, reaching for my precious bowie knife behind my back, trembling lightly. But before I could even grasp it, I'm bound tightly and picked up off my feet. The tentacles were squeezing me, causing me to screech and struggle as I attempted to free myself. The more I struggled, the more it squeezed me.

Jeff sighed and stood, walking towards me as I was lowered to face him. "Slender.. Where is Ben." Smile barked just as a boy, the same height as Jeff, walked out behind a tree, a large smile on his face. I kicked my feet as the tentacles grew ever so tightly. I couldn't feel anything..

Jeff drew his knife and swiftly turned, charging towards the figure. Slender, I think is what he called him. The male leaped, twisting his body in the air to slice downwards in a graceful way. Slender looked up at Jeff, almost immediately dropping my body as he turned to him. I fell to the ground, gasping and coughing for air, the warmth in my body slowly returning. "She's one of us now," Jeff snarled through clenched teeth as his knife was countered with a tentacle, dark sparks flying. Slender threw him back and hissed, speaking in a voice that I did not expect. "She..She's trying to destroy you."

I stop coughing briefly to look at them both as they fought. Destroy..? What did he mean? I wanted him to be punished for what he did, not dead.. Ben laughed, causing me to look up at him as he stood next to me now. His eyes had a smile in them, vivid blue, with a green tipid covering ash blond hair. He looked down at me and smiled, gorgeous features beaming. "This one? She's obviously messing with the wrong guy." I stared at his face as I frowned. "I'm not weak, for one. And for another I don't have plans to hurt him." He laughed again in response, his eyes beaming once more.

Jeff slid across the ground then scoffed before putting his knife away, glaring at Slender. "Treat her correctly." He then looked to me and smiled. I turn away, looking down the path I had come from. If I start walking back now..

Suddenly a gunshot rang out and Smile howled, falling over. A small hole formed in his body that went straight through the other side. I cried out as more gunshots rang out, Jeff kneeling beside Smile as Ben threw me down farther onto the ground, making sure I wouldn't get hurt. "Argh! You were followed?!" Ben snarled as he stood by Slender. His body was disfiguring with blue and green light quick flashes each shot that passed through him, Slenders body giving off black fumes with each shot that passed through him. I look to Smile as the hole healed up swiftly, Jeff patting his side in approval. The creature growled, standing beside Jeff as he watched behind us for any other intruders.

I could feel my insides burning hot for some odd reason, a sudden anger towards the strange gunmen bubbling up. I felt that I needed to fight.. However as soon as I worked up the courage to do so, Ben and Slender ran towards the direction of the men. Cries of fear came from their direction soon after, each killed and thrown to the ground as if they were rag dolls. I stood, dusting my dress off and fixing my mask. Jeff stood and went after the other two. "Stay with Smile," he called over his shoulders as he ran to catch up.

The dog looked up as the moon faced its body, causing a red to envelop it and change the look of the husky back into its Demon Appearance. I sighed lightly. "What now?" It looked behind it, and I followed its gaze. There was an opening, a gap in the trees that seemed to be the exit.

I began to walk forward before but stopped abruptly as Smile stepped in my way, glaring and growling viciously. I quickly stepped back before he stopped and led the way instead. Blinking a few times, I follow.

I bit my lip. I wonder what was happening with those three. Is Jeff their leader? I couldn't figure it out as I followed the hellish hound, reaching the end of the forest area.

Moonlight poured out over the valley in front of me as I walked out of the wooded area. Flowers stood motionless in small patches, tall grass sweeping the ground like straw. I sighed happily and smiled. It's beautiful here.. How have I not known about this place? A slight breeze forced the greenery to sway in waves, making it feel amazing outside. I could get used to this.

As I was enjoying myself, Smile barked, pulling me away from my thoughts. An out of place manhole with a ladder leading downwards jutted out from the earth. I walked towards it and examined further. There was a faint light at the bottom, flickering dimly. Smile leaped suddenly down the hole, landing with a thud before it growled up at me. I leaned down, grabbing the ladder and carefully stepping down into the cave like area.

It was a dark corridor, with torches attached to the walls that suddenly flickered to light, causing the hall to glow to life almost. I looked around to see Smile being the only creature near me. To my left there was a large door, and to my right was a blank wall. I had no choice.

I turn towards the door and walked towards it, Smile beside me. It was still in its Demon Appearance, though there wasn't any moon light seeping in anywhere. 'Could he control it?' I thought to myself as I slowly opened the door, an ear piercing silence coming from the pitch black room in front of her. Cringing, I stepped forward into the darkness, trying to feel around to put a layout on the room. Suddenly Smile barked, closing the door with a bang and running off somewhere. The atmosphere felt off, causing me to grow nervous as I cautiously grab for one of my kunai. As I shuffled forward, my boot hits something small, making it roll across the floor.

I froze. The room was so piercingly silent, the noise echoed off the wall like a gunshot. From the sound of the echo, I could tell I was in a much larger room than I expected.

Smile barked once more, causing the echo to reverberate once more. Suddenly a buzzing sound went off as light filled the room. I shielded my eyes and cringe, stunned momentarily before the light goes off again, being replaced by a strobe. Movement began to blur in the room as I look up in time to see a giant axe come barreling down over my head. With a side step to the left, I dodged, but almost immediately after a tomahawk was thrown towards my head from the side. Swiftly I crouch just before the blade could graze my head, watching it pierce the wall. "What the hell?!" I called out as I glanced towards the strobing, looking for anyone behind it. Three red lights went off one after another, followed by a torch of flames shooting towards my direction. Widening my eyes under the mask, I throw myself to the floor, rolling until I'm out of harm's way. When I look up the flames stop, allowing me to stand and catch my breath.. Only for a pack of knives being thrown from my left and right, a wave of dangerous pointers aiming for their target. I've had enough. I pull out my kunai on both legs and twist my body in every which way, deflecting them as they neared my body ever so closely. Sweat began to pour from my forehead as protected myself, feeling drained from the sudden occasion.

To my relief the strobing stopped, and the knives fell to floor. I drop down and pant heavily as a more sophisticated light turned on, revealing a cave like room. Smile was sitting by a man with ruffled black hair, wearing all black and white clothing. Even his nose is black and white, super pointy like a mosquito's. He looked like a freaky fucking clown.

"Impressive. Quite the show, Jane." He spoke with a fluent Russian accent. I glared at him. "What's going on here," I snapped. My voice slightly cracked and I cursed under my breath.

The man stood and I sneered further, standing as well. I attempted to look tough, but I ended up wobbling by how weak I've grown. He was extremely tall, at least 7ft. "Jess said he'd bring you." I can see his eyes- also black and white. He was walking towards me, causing my bones to rub into my skin with every step.

"Slender and Ben are supposed to escort you two back as well." He was getting closer as he spoke. My feet felt heavy like lead, but not from the feeling of exhaustion. As if something was holding in place. 'Why can't I fucking move?!' I screamed in my thoughts. He was in front of me before I knew it, looking down at me with a playful grin. "So.. where are they?" The force slowly lowered my hands, my voice acting before I could resist. "I don't know where they are. There were men with guns, and they gave chase." He stopped smiling and clicked his teeth. "So they've found them." Smiled watched with a silent gaze from across the room, remaining still. The man looked back to me and smirked. "Laughing Jack. Call me LJ."

His eyes bore into mine as he edged closer. He ran his hand through my hair, feeling the fake strands between his fingers.

I regret coming here.

His solid eyes bore into me through the fishnets, as if he was looking into my soul. I attempt to move my hands, but he grasps them in his and held them there. I wanted to resist but my body would not obey when I told it to move. LJ smiled and laughed, his long, almost snake like tongue flicking slightly. I tried to move again but I couldn't. He tilted my head gently staring into my eyes still as he went to go for my neck..

"Hey!" LJ froze. I held my breath. Smile stood and barked, wagging his tail. Jacked leaned back and laughed, STILL NOT LOOKING AWAY. "Jeff. Back so soon? We were just getting to know each other." I tried to struggle once more but he gripped my hand tightly, causing me to whine. I wanted to speak but I couldn't. Was it his eyes doing this to me? It had to have been, no way could a creep like this want to look into them like that.

"What the hell have you done to her." Jeff walked towards us, a cold look in his face, Slender walking behind him while Ben leaned against the wall.

I struggled again, feeling the bowie on my back bounce against me. If I just.. Grab it.. LJ placed both hands on my shoulders. "You see, Jeff. You can't play with a toy by yourself and expect to not share. That's not how it works around here."

Anger suddenly boiled up inside me. I found the strength to resist at last. "Toy? You think I'm some kind of fucking play thing?!" I swiftly headbutt him, crying out as the mask made contact. He leered back, giving me the opportunity to draw my bowie knife from behind me. I marched forward and place the blades edge against his throat. He look at me with a shock written face.

A slight smile formed under my mask. "I don't think so, LJ." He sputtered to say something and I dug the knife into his throat. A cry of pain escaped his lips as the others watched, my wrist flicking to the left, slicing into his neck. Candy pieces poured out like blood.

"You little bitch!" He screamed, his eyes getting wilder with every second. I swiftly back away as Jeff and Ben restrain LJ as he flailed around, trying to run at me. His voice grew deeper when he snarled, a crimson liquid frothed at the mouth.

My body froze. My heart slowed. Memories filled my mind of a monster staring at me from my closet. My parents entered the room after hearing screams. The figure had disappeared. He kept coming back every night until I finally gathered the nerve to talk to him. He said he was sad because he didn't have any friends. I had told him I would be his friend, and that I'd play with him every day. He left that night. He never came back.

Until now.

I dropped my knife and fell backwards, staring up at the raging figure in astonishment. LJ struggled under Jeff and Ben's grip. "You'll never be one of use! YOU ARE A PARASITE!"

Everyone grew silent. Nobody moved, not even LJ. Silent drops of water echoed off the walls. A slight draft came from small cracks in the ceiling. Jeff looked to me with a worried expression. "..Jane..?"

I kept quiet. Absent mindedly, I stood and picked my knife up, sheathing it. The three males struggled to say something, but couldn't as I turned my back to them, walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" The door opens and I stop before heading out, ignoring Jeff as I look to Slender. "You're nightmares. And you kill to survive right..?" He stayed still, "watching" me cautiously. After a moment he nodded. "We.. We are created from the minds of a child's fear point." I nod then take a step before he placed a hand on my arm. "You.. you shouldn't go along." I looked to him and smile beneath the mask. "Come with me then.." As we left, Jeff glared at LJ and punched him angrily. "Fucking prick."  
- **End**


	3. Chapter 3

((Hi i! So this is basically the story about the CreepyPastas - All in which are divided into organizations and facilities. These organizations are to take down targets who have been suspecting the Pasta's or have been greedy with their own selfish ways ( in a sense, the Pasta's are the good/bad guys, either way you look at it. ) Our main character is in first person, Jane the Killer, while our other characters are told in third person. I kinda tweaked some of the stories to fit the plot - Jane gaining her name slowly while also still being burned by Jeff the Killer, Laughing Jack (LJ) still having his story but also encountered her when she was younger, etc. If there is ever a dull moment where something is wrong or there is a spot that I have miswrote, please feel free to comment! Thank you all for the support and I hope you will enjoy.))

 **FOUND**

 **-written by Khurse**

Chapter 3

The moonlight poured over the vast greenery along the valley, giving the land a dark but calming texture and atmosphere. Stars dotted the sky with an illuminated glow; some forming symbols or figures, some brighter than other, and majority showing off the rare sight of the milky wave. As Slender and I walked along the wild plains, we began to wonder individually if we should talk, struggling to search for the right words but none to be found successfully.  
We walked for almost an hour in this silence, with Slender's mute steps, and the soft crunching of my boots, until we came to the edge of a cliff. I stopped and took in the sights, catching my breath. There was a long, winding road leading off from the side of the cliff, snaking across the land until it reached the edge of a city. Tall buildings towered over the area, while smaller homes and businesses surrounded the land. Lights interrupted the sky view, serving as a dark spot among the galaxy. I look to the eastern area of the city and watch as a small fume of flame and smoke erupted from what looked to be an apartment building.  
As I gasped, Slender pulled me down in a sitting position. Just as he did so, a huge shockwave swiftly ran along the land towards us, with a sonic boom leading the way. He held onto my arm as the loud explosion rushed past us, followed by the sudden blast of air that almost tore my wig away, save for the mask. I held onto his arm while it passed, refocusing my attention on the burning building. The gruff sound of Slender's telepathic voice rang out. "Looks.. Looks like they're almost done with their mission."

I hung my legs loosely over the cliff's edge, straightening my dress out. "Who?" He nodded lightly. "My.. My Proxies. Ticci Tobi, the one who was bullied by his abusive father and other children at the time. It.. It was I who called to him when he killed those kids when they grew up."

He held up his left hand. "Masky.. Masky, an observer found in footage within a film, was a boy who had mix intentions. One, to hurt his friend Jay- the other, to protect him." I piped up. "Protect him? From who?" Slender chuckled lightly in my mind. "It.. It was the Operator."  
He did not wait from my reply as he held up his other hand. "Hoodie.. Hoodie is the third Proxy, and is also in the films alongside Masky. He.. He was allegedly killed by another, but instead was very much alive. The .. The Operator took him in and was brought to us, along with Masky." I thought for a moment before I spoke again. "They're not related?" He answered by simply shaking his head.

The silence grew afterwards, leading me into watching the city going on alert. ' _I wonder what their mission was,'_ I thought to myself. If it involved blowing up a building, then it had to be serious.

Slender moved his head, as if he were looking at me, and clasped his hands together. "You.. You seemed troubled by what LJ said." I bit my lip under my mask as a slight breeze blew, causing my hair to carelessly move to the side. "I.. uhm.. I was visited by him when I was little.. The memories had suddenly flooded back.."

The male cracked his knuckles, causing me to flinch. "That.. That was all?" I nodded lightly, causing him to sigh. The tentacles wavered out of his back, stretching outwards as if they were cramped up. "It.. It's not like LJ to act the way he did," he said calmly. "After all.. He has a stable personality when he tries. Maybe.. Maybe he remembers you?" I shrug in response, unconsciously pulling at my boots. "He did say I was a parasite.. Maybe he does not want me here."  
Slender suddenly stood up, causing me to look up at him. He held out his hand as he retracted his tentacles, his pale face angled to point down at me. "Stand." I carefully turned my body and took his hand, standing before him. With my free hand, I dust off my dress from excess grass and dirt. A white hand gingerly clasps my chin and tilts my head to look up at his empty face. I pretended there was a pair of eyes as he extracted one tentacle to pluck a white flower from the wild plains. He began to speak as he pulled it back. "There.. There are times when people do certain jobs because they think it's their purpose. There are times when people are forced to do those jobs. And then there are times when people will have no choice but to do their jobs." He tilts his head and leans in closer, causing me to catch my breath. Why was he this close..? "Humans.. Humans are tied down by so much work that they barely have enough time to worry about anything else."

He removed his hand from my chin and tucked my hair behind my ear, placing the white flower with ease. His tentacle retracted into his back. "When.. When you focus on your laboring, people will begin to worry.. and then the ones you love the most will push you to the side because they feel that you've pushed them aside."  
I took a step back as I processed it all. Who was he talking about? Me?.. or maybe Jeff, since he was the only other human. I frowned under my mask, turning my head away to look at the wild flowers. It didn't make sense.. If he was talking about Jeff instead of me, why would he jump from the LJ subject? I tried to think of a reason but failed, a soft sigh escaping my lips as the result.

Slender chuckled, interrupting my thoughts and causing me to look up. His face was distorted, a small furrow lined where his brows would be. I watch as he turned and began walking in the direction from whence we came, his left clutching his right elbow as he rubbed his temple. My voice rang out from beneath my mask. "What's going to happen next?" He continued to walk as a chilling message echoed in my mind. "..Murder."

Jeff looked back at the entrance for the upteenth time, swiveling his knife in his palm. It had been hours since they left, and Slender still has not reported in. Where were they? The male looked over at LJ, who was snoring loudly on a brown leather couch, drool hanging at the corner of his lips. Smile was sitting next to him on the floor, staring at Jeff with a blank expression (save for the smile, of course.)

Jeff glared at LJ as Ben sat on the arm of the chair Jeff was in, patting his shoulder twice. "She'll be fine, bro." The blond male chuckled and leisurely laid across the arm chair. "I'm sure the boss man will talk some sense into her."

Jeff stopped spinning the knife and grasped the handle tightly, not taking eyes off the snoozing figure. Ben chuckled again. "He got what was coming to him." The bleached male growls. "It's not just that." Ben frowned in confusion at first, then closed his eyes. "You mean the henchmen."

The male wrinkled his nose in approval. When he ran after Ben and Slender, he'd been aching to kill. But when he got there, the remaining few ran away, leaving their dead mates behind. Slender had told the boys not to chase them, since they would be revealed to the public like his Proxies. The reason he did not want them seen is because they would be hunted down and either exterminated or experimented on, unlike the Proxies, who can escape more easily. Jeff did not like this, even as they were investigating the bodies. Though they didn't find any leads, they discovered that each belonged to the man they were looking for.

Ben sighed, heavily and crossed his legs. "Man, I'm sick of those freaks." Jeff chuckled and turned his attention away from LJ, focusing on the knife as he slides his thumb over the blade's edge. Ben continued. "I mean.. I get that we've fucked them over several times but does it kill for them to step back and realize they can't kill us."

Jeff looked over his shoulder to the blond male. "Most of us." Ben stuck out his tongue. "Save for you and her." He lifts his hand and began to count on his fingers. "Me and Sally are ghosts that never passed, LJ and Slendy are Nightmares, so they're eternal. Ticci, Hood and Mask are corrupted humans who are fueled by Operator.. And you and Jane are normal humans.. Soo.. Hmm.. that makes you both the most vulnerable."

Jeff watched as the male bit his lip. His cheeks glitched as a service of lines ran along his face, signalling that he was thinking. He looks up as it ended. "So.. if you two get caught.. then they can actually kill you both?"

He calmly ran his thumb over the blade again, staring at the floor. ' _Jane..'_ He couldn't help thinking about her, relaying her name over and over in his mind. The others had taught him how to hide pretty well, plus he knew how to fight.. But her? She wasn't ready for this. Jeff glares at the floor. She wasn't ready for any of this.. but he had to bring her along for her own safety.

At that moment, Ben fell off the chair, groaning. Smile looked towards the door and barked, causing LJ to jerk himself awake. Jeff looked over as Jane walked through the door, Slender stopping at the entrance. He held a calm composure as he stood there, making Jeff slightly worried, and grew more confused.

She calmly started walking towards the couch, her gaze on LJ as he frantically stood and wiped the drool away from his surprised face. Ben stood and nudged Jeff, causing him to re grip the hilt of the knife tightly. Smile leisurely walked away, a dark expression within its eternal smile. Jane stood in front of the tall male, looking up to him from underneath the mask. LJ blinked a couple times before he placed his hand on the back of his neck, laughing nervously. "Eheheh.. Uhm.. I apologize?"

Jeff stood and growled lightly, almost scoffing at the pathetic apology. ' _He thinks that'll be enough?'_ He was about to voice his thought when Jane spoke up. "You really don't recognize me." This caught almost everyone off guard, causing Jeff to tilt his head a bit. Remember? What did she mean? LJ looked up at Slender, who remained at the door and said nothing. "Uh-uhm.. Remember?"

Jane laughed then looked down, her hair covering the side of her face. She locked her fingers together as she slumped her shoulders. "My looks aren't the same.. as back then." Everyone shared confused expression, including Smile, who tilted his head as Jeff did. Ben poked the bleached male, wanting answers just as much as the others, but Jeff could not give any, so he shrugged in response.

LJ examined her body, his confused expression loosening a bit. "..Now that I think about it." She looked up at him and slowly moved her hand towards her mask. Jeff watched and widened his eyes as she clasped the bottom of the cover and began to remove it, the motion fluid and sudden as if it were slowed down and sped up at once. LJ watched and slowly sat on the couch. His expression said it all: wide eyes and an open mouth, shoulder limp as he grew weaker. He didn't say a word as he stared up at her, a small sign of what seemed to be tears collecting in his eyes.

Jeff looked to Slender and spoke in a demanding tone, anger searing in his eyes. Could it be that.. "What's going on her." The pale face man remained silent as he closed the door, heading into the room to stand in the middle. Jane smiled lightly, the loose skin shriveling up. LJ let out the breath he was holding, along with the tears that he was holding back as they streamed down his crooked face. He sat for only a moment before he recomposed himself and stood again, looking down into her damaged eyes. "It's...you?" She nodded then lightly took his hand, causing Jeff to flinch and growl again, glaring at the sudden action. "..My Nightmare. My friend."

The knife was suddenly dropped as Jeff furiously stepped towards them, his face distorted into pure disgust hatred, fear.. and murder. He spoke between clenched teeth. "You claimed her, you bastard?!" Ben stood and ran around the bleached male to stand in front of him. "Jeff! Don't!" He ignored the little blond and pushed him to the side in one simple movement, stepping closer. This time, Jane, letting go of LJ's hand and putting her mask back on, stood in front of Jeff to block his path. LJ stepped away from the couch, looking to the floor in shock.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Jeff cried out as he tried to sidestep the female, but she held him back surprisingly with strength he did not expect. "Jeff, please," she calmly said. "He left that same night." The male looked down at her as LJ nodded. "..It's true. Her heart was too pure.." Slender placed in hand on LJs shoulder, clearing his throat as he speaks telepathically. "It.. It is just as she says. The Nightmare had left soon after he realized she was too pure to keep."

Jeff grasped the girl's' wrists and growled, causing her to wince. ' _She's mine,'_ he thought directly to Slender, causing him to nod silently. Jane looked down and roughly pulled her hands away. Jeff looked to her with a furrowed brow, worried that he may have hurt her with his selfish actions.

Suddenly the door opened, causing everyone to be on full alert. Jane reached for her knife as the figure entered the light. Jeff sighed with relief. "Sally.. Did you wake up?" She was holding her tear over her face, with only her pink gown and long brown hair visible. Her tiny footsteps lightly clapped over the tiling, making her way towards Jeff. Jane silently stepped away, seeing how the girl was safe, and watched as the little figure stopped in front of Jeff. She moved the bear to reveal a pair of emerald gems staring up at him, a pair of scars and scrapes covering her innocent face. She whispered in a tiny voice. "Bubby?"

Jeff picked up the little one and looked to Jane. "Sally, this is Jane. She's one of us now." The little girl looked to Jane as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Hi.." Jane waved back as Slender spoke up, his hands clasped behind his back. "Jeff.."

The bleached male nodded then kissed her hair. "Smile. Take her back and help her to sleep." The dog creature turned and walked over to them, standing in front of Jeff. He straddled Sally on the being's back and kissed her hair again. "Get some sleep, ok? I'll be back later." She sniffled then nodded before holding onto the dog creature. "Ok.. bye bye." With a final wave, the duo ran out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Jeff looked to the others and nodded. "Alright.. Time to take this s.o.b. down." Jane gripped her arm. "S.o.b?" He nodded then smirked his eternal smile. "Bill Sundrive."

-End Chapter 3


End file.
